


【海森】Nine/九

by Aurora_Zhuge



Series: 海森/Hiddlesworth [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 根据《复联3》Loki死亡那场戏创作，就是一个简单讲述Chris和Tom生活碎片的小故事。属于Bittersweet的感觉。
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: 海森/Hiddlesworth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096181
Kudos: 3





	【海森】Nine/九

"我们认识多久了?"Tom躺下的时候，Chris忽然问了这样一句。  
Tom愣了一瞬，很快回到："快九年了。"  
他不确定Chris是嗯了一声，还是发出了一点不赞同的声音。Anthony Russo在镜头后面给出开拍的指令，Tom闭上眼，迅速进入一具尸体的角色。

特效化妆的效果非常好，他第一次看到镜子里的自己，被小小惊了一下。  
不过那和他没什么关系，是Chris需要应对的问题。

Tom的头偏向一边，眼睛无神地固定在一个方向。他的巩膜是血红的，字面意义上的死不瞑目。  
Chris在他身后喘息爬行，皮质戏服摩擦着地面，发出沙沙的声音。  
他喊"No. Loki."  
不是呵斥、劝阻，不是纵容、宠溺，不是无奈，甚至不是失望……Thor用各种语调喊过Loki，这一次，他只是单纯喊他，想听他应一声而已。

Chris把前臂搭在Tom身上，用力抓紧他的软甲。沾着汗和血的额头垂下来，落在胸前心脏的位置，再也不动了。  
精疲力竭，紧密无间，画面静止在Thor给Loki的最后半个拥抱。

Anthony高声喊了Cut，片场的不同位置响起零散的掌声。  
Tom抹了下眼角，才用被压住的那条手臂去顶Chris："嘿，死沉死沉的。"  
Chris在他身上蹭了下脸，抬起头的同时笑着敲敲他胸口："我还想说你呢，硌得很。"

他们相互扶持着爬起身，Anthony迎面走过来，大大地张开双臂："Chris,棒极了！Tom，恭喜彻底收工！"

= = =   
Chirs把行李递给Tom，不满地抱怨一声:"真是的，至于那么着急催你飞回去吗?"  
Tom关上后备箱盖子，打趣道:"想想好的方面，你以后是这里唯一的神了。"  
"那可不一定，"Chris眨眨眼，"我们拍的涉及第一部复仇者联盟的片段，似乎还有Robert穿越时间线的场景，某些人说不定要回来补拍复活戏份呢——  
Tom轻轻打他一拳，笑着阻止:"嘿，快闭嘴，没看见对面楼上的狙击手吗?"  
Chris噗了一声表示回应，大大咧咧搂住他肩膀:"不怕。"

在Tom转身之前，Chris下意识阻拦了一下，没头没脑地忽然说:"我觉得你和Loki值得––"。  
"没关系，"Tom微笑着打断他，蓝灰色眼睛里含着浅浅的雾气，" Bro，真的没关系。 "  
= = = 

"Chris", Joseph Russo抿着嘴，犹豫一下说到:"我希望你休息会儿，再试一遍刚刚那组镜头。你现在的表现已经很好了，但考虑到那是Thor经历众多变故后第一次一个人坐下来，我希望感情上能表现的更复杂冲突、更有层次一点。"  
Chris点点头，从助理手中接过一瓶苏打水，闷声走了出去。  
他对自己刚刚的表现也不太满意，但说不上来到底是缺了什么。那场景本该有三个人，鉴于火箭浣熊和Groot都是CGI处理，实际上就只有他自己在绿幕前念念叨叨，跟不存在的Bradley Cooper对话。

一个活了一千五百岁，亲手杀死过数千仇敌，失去最后一位血肉至亲的九界天神。  
要他一个区区凡人演活他。

Chris扮演Thor九年了，对这挑战并不畏惧。只是以往……以往有他在的时候，总是更容易些。他像一面镜子、一帧负片，和他交相辉映、形影不离。  
就像他们对彼此说过的：  
There is no Thor without Loki. There is no Loki without Thor.  
Like Yin and Yang.

Chris抬起头，看到距离他房车不远处有个空位。十几天前有辆房车一直停在那儿，他经过的时候，抬手敲敲门，那个英国人就会探出头冲他笑:"嘿，一起开工吗?"  
在过去九年里，他每隔一段时间就会再见到他。像分隔世界两端的兄弟，虽然早已拥有不同的天地人生，却总要因为家族的旧时节庆而重聚。  
Chris不由自主地微笑了下，他仰起头喝水，房车的空位在他视线里模糊、放大。忽然间，那片空白化成一支简明昭然的利箭射中他：已经结束了。  
从此以后，聚光灯前的谈笑拥抱，镜头背后的小絮长谈都成回忆。

"我弟弟以前也不是没死过，但我想他这次可能是真的不会再回来了。"  
镜头前的Thor微微蹙眉，完全没有意识的笑着，高声描述自己的新武器。话语的间隙里，独眼的天神微微垂眸，一滴泪沿着鼻翼旁滑落。  
是最哀恸的坚强，最悲凉的笑意。  
为了最无可奈何的失去。  
= = = 

黑发记者穿着印有Thor和Loki头像的T恤，一脸沮丧的说到:“这次宣传Chris没能来，真是太遗憾了。”   
Tom点点头，露出一贯温柔又体谅的微笑，“是的，我明白你的心情，确实很遗憾。”

他跟Chris通电话问候了他的“小事故，”那家伙说自己已经好的差不多了，承诺痊愈了立刻跟他汇报。  
Tom笑着提醒他:“发短信打电话什么的，别忘了时差啊。”  
Chris立刻大声笑起来:“我只忘了那一次，你要念叨一辈子吗？我现在就往手机上添加一个伦敦时间，咱们是差……10小时?”  
“是9小时，Chris。你比我早9个小时看到太阳。”

从这一点来讲，Chris，你活在我的未来里。

“这是什么？”记者起身的时候，Tom好奇地指指她钥匙链上的配饰，一个数字9，和一个大写的汉字玖。  
“是我的生日，”她解释道，“在汉语里，九是一切数字中最大的，会被用来指代很多或者无穷。另外，汉语中九和久谐音，也有长久的意思，人们觉得这个寓意很美好。”  
“很漂亮，”Tom称赞了一句，向她伸出手，“谢谢你。”

他回味着那个温暖又强大的数字。  
9年，丰盛得像过了一生。  
9个小时，漫长得像相隔永远。

= = =   
“India，不要凑电视那么近。”  
Chris靠在沙发上伸个懒腰，眯起眼又瞟了瞟让女儿如此入迷的动画电影名字。  
《小叮当与海盗仙子》——又一部迪士尼。

花花绿绿的小仙女在荧幕上飞来飞去，看得他昏昏欲睡。音乐声不知何时忽然变得激昂，India兴奋地从沙发上跳起来，开始踩着自创舞步在客厅旋转。  
Chris揉揉眼，“喂，别摔了。”  
等等，这个声音……？

“Oh, how high we will be,啊！我们飞得好高  
'Cause the blue fairy dust因为这蓝色的精灵粉  
surely packs a mighty wallop带有强大的力量  
Soon it will set us free，From the chains of gravity 它将从重力的枷锁中解放我们  
Then we'll hoist up the sail然后我们要向上航行  
And we'll set course for the sun把航向定为太阳  
……”  
他立刻想到了答案。不需要核对演员表，他不会听错他的声音。

Elsa去哄双胞胎了，India一直拉着他讲海盗仙子和虎克船长，到最后那故事和旋律牢牢盘踞在他脑海里，彻底挥之不去。  
Chris在熟睡的女儿额头印下一个吻，抬手熄掉床灯。  
他深深吸口气，划开手机的时钟页面:9个小时之外，伦敦的人们大概刚刚开始午餐。  
日安，他对着黑暗悄声说。

= = =   
Chris那天晚上做了一个梦。

在梦里，Thor和Loki驾着一艘飞船航行，他们没有遇到Thanos，没有遇到任何人。他们只是快活地越飞越高，摆脱了重力和一切枷锁。在航程尽头，明亮的光芒覆盖视野。Thor紧紧搂住Loki，他知道那是他们的家园，那是金色的阿斯加德。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：《小叮当与海盗仙子》是抖森配音的，唱歌片段在这里：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av9954586/?p=4


End file.
